Ties that Bind
by dangerouslyovereducated
Summary: "Dad wasn't happy when he found out I was coming to see you." She said after a long pause. "He told me, to put it mildly, that if I was gonna side with you, I was no longer welcome in his home."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee or any songs that may appear in this fic. If I did, I would play Marlie and make her a regular character. But, for now, I have to be content with fan fiction.**

Blaine had not seen his older sister in over three years. Actually, if he stopped and thought about it, the last time he got to see Marlie had been when his family had dropped him off at Dalton on that first day. He knew it wasn't her fault; his father was just doing whatever he could to try to get everyone to forget about their "black sheep", even if that meant forbidding Marlie from visiting her brother.

Which is why Blaine was surprised when he had gotten a phone call the week before from his sister telling him that she was coming to see him. Not that he wasn't happy; he loved his sister and missed her like crazy, but he hoped that this wasn't brought on by one of their father's famous outbursts.

So here he was, sitting at the Lima Bean, drinking his regular medium drip and zoning out. Kurt had told him that he would come with him for "moral support" if he needed it, but Blaine had said that this was something that he wanted to deal with by himself first. Kurt had understood, but had told Blaine that he was just a phone call away and if he wanted, he would be at the coffee house as fast as his car could take him.

Blaine smiled at this and due to thinking about how lucky he was to have Kurt in his life, almost missed the person who approached his table.

"Marlie!" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his older sister.

"Now I know this can't be my little brother, Blaine. You are way too handsome to be the little brother I remember." Marlie laughed, looking over her glasses.

Blaine shoved her arm playfully. "You're one to talk, Marl. When did you cut your hair?"

"Last month; I donated it to that charity that makes wigs for cancer patients."

Blaine smiled. "I can see you doing something like that." He looked down as his phone buzzed, signaling a text message. It was from Kurt. It was one word, their word. **Courage.**

Blaine smiled and texted Kurt a heart back, and then closed his phone. His sister was looking at him.

"Do I even have to ask who that was from?" She said, arching an eyebrow.

Blaine laughed. "I'm sure your guess would be right."

"So what did Mr. Wonderful want?" There was no sarcasm in her voice.

"He was just reminding me to have courage." Blaine said, taking a sip of his coffee, which by now had become cold. He made a slight face.

Marlie looked at him seriously. "Blaine, why would you need courage? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Blaine shook his head, some of his curls coming free of the gel he used to keep them out of his face. "I was worried about what you might have to tell me. It's not like I'm not glad to see you, Marl, trust me I am, but is everything ok?"

Marlie let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. She suddenly looked older than she really was. She leaned forward and put her hands on top of one of her brother's.

"Dad wasn't happy when he found out I was coming to see you." She said after a long pause. "We got into a huge argument that ended up with both of us screaming at each other in Italian. (A/N: In my stories, Blaine and Marlie are Italian, thus the coloring.) He told me, to put it mildly, that if I was gonna side with you, I was no longer welcome in his home."

Blaine looked at his sister, completely in shock. "I can't believe he did that. I mean, to treat you like that just because you wanted to come see me; Marlie, it wasn't worth it."

"What the hell do you mean it wasn't worth it?" Marlie exclaimed, standing out of her chair. "You're my brother, damn it! And if I say it was worth getting thrown out to come see you, it was worth it!"

"Ok, ok. Just please sit down, people are staring." Blaine pleaded, trying to hide behind his hand.

Marlie sat, but she was far from calm. "Besides, I was planning on leaving anyway. I had told him as much once I turned eighteen. Told him I wanted to pursue art."

Blaine smirked. "I bet that went over well."

"Oh yeah; he went on for over an hour about how I was an embarrassment and how there was no way he would allow me to 'throw my life away doing something so stupid.'" Marlie pinched the bridge of her nose again.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Blaine asked. He had given up on his coffee by this point; he was more concerned about his sister anyway.

"Well, I was actually thinking about looking for apartments around here; maybe one close to Dalton?" She gave him a look like she was asking for permission.

Blaine's eyes lit up. "That would be awesome! I don't know how many apartment complexes there are in that area, but I'm sure we can find something."

Marlie smiled. "That would mean I get to spend more time with you; and maybe even meet this boyfriend of yours." She laughed as Blaine blushed and then paled.

"Just please don't embarrass me in front of Kurt, Marl; I'm begging you."

Marlie shook her head. "Can't promise you anything, bud; It's in my job description as an older sister."

Blaine looked at the clock on his phone. "Hey, speaking of Kurt; I'm actually going to see him in a few hours. Would you like to come with me and meet him then?"

Marlie's eyes widened in shock slightly. "Are you sure you're comfortable with that?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" Blaine shrugged. "That way we can get the embarrassment over and done with."

They both laughed.

They made their way out of the coffee shop and over to their respective cars. It was decided that Marlie would follow Blaine to Dalton, and then wait while he got ready, and then they would take his car over to Kurt's.

As he was driving, Blaine couldn't help but reflect on the events of the past hour. How had their father been able to treat his sister like that in good conscience? He shook his head slightly. He couldn't, because, as far as Blaine was convinced, the man had no conscience. Marlie had always protected him from all the wrong and evil in the world when they were little; maybe, he thought, this would be his chance to protect her.

**I'm sorry if Blaine's a little out of character. I'm going through Glee withdrawal and also writing based on the fact that I think people act differently around their families. And I promise Marlie isn't always gonna be some crazy overprotective older sister nut job. She just gets emotional. Anyway, please review, because I won't update until I get at least five! One last note, my pen name may be changing, so if you see this fic under a different name, please don't panic! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_**I know! I know! This chapter is a long time coming, but I did not forget about this story. Life just decided to throw me some curveballs. And I know I said I would wait for five reviews but I got three and a few favorites and watches; which to me, trump faves. So, in honor of that, this chapter is dedicated to all of you who not only read my fic but actually liked it enough to add it to your list of favorites! As always, I own nothing. T_T If I did, I wouldn't spend all day on my Tumblr looking at awesome pics of Darren Criss. **_

_**Anyway, on with the show!**_

Marlie had to wait in the common room for her brother because it was a school rule that no girls, even family, were allowed up to the dorms. Not that this bothered Blaine, obviously; it was Wes and David that he knew Marlie would have to watch out for. Those two were notorious for chasing after anything that walked on two legs and wore a skirt.

Marlie laughed when he told her this. "I think I can handle them. You said one of them has a fetish for a gavel, I mean how bad could they be?"

She got her answer a few minutes later when the two said boys decided to "try to make friends" with her. This included corny pickup lines and asking for her number, you know; the works.

Marlie had almost had enough when finally Blaine came back and saved her. "Um, guys, you **do **know that's my sister, right?"

Wes and David looked at each other, then at Marlie, then at Blaine. "Um, not exactly…" they said in unison. Marlie busted out laughing.

"You two are comical. Yes, Blaine is my brother. My name is Marlie. It's nice to meet you."

They talked to the two older Warblers for a few more minutes before Blaine announced that they'd be late if they didn't go now. Wes and David joked him that he was "totally whipped" to which he replied, "well, at least I'm happy", and laughing, ushered his sister to the car.

Marlie was smiling the whole ride to the Hudmel (A/N: yes, this is what I will refer to it as) residence. She was glad her brother was happy. He deserved some happiness after everything he'd been through.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine's voice cut in.

"Oh! I was just thinking about how happy I am for you." Marlie looked at her brother out of the corner of her eye.

"For me; why?" Blaine's eyes darted to his sister for a split second then back to the road. He always was a careful driver.

"Well, I'm glad Dalton's made you happy and that you finally have someone like Kurt who you can be with who loves you." She sighed. "Does that make any sense to you; because I feel all scrambled up right now?"

Blaine laughed a little. "Yeah, Marl; it makes perfect sense."

They pulled into the driveway of the house and slowly Marlie started to worry. She put her hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Blaine, what if they don't like me?" she said, the fear of another rejection evident in her eyes.

Blaine smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry; Kurt's dad and step-mom are great, and his step-brother Finn is a great guy. They're going to love you."

Marlie nodded and followed her brother into the house.

The sense of home hit Marlie like a ton of bricks. The Hudmel house smelled like someone was baking something, which made the entire house feel warm and inviting. Burt Hummel was sitting in his easy chair watching some sports event with his step-son Finn, but both got up to say hello to Blaine and herself when they rang the doorbell.

"Mr. Hummel, Finn, before I forget; this is my older sister, Marlie." Blaine had said, always the polite one.

Mr. Hummel smiled kindly at her and had welcomed her to his home. Then he turned to her brother and said something that shocked her "Now, how many times have I asked you to call me Burt?"

Blaine just laughed and said "probably about a thousand, sir."

"Well, I know you're probably here to see Kurt. He's in the kitchen with Carole, helping her make… something."

The siblings thanked the older male and went into the kitchen. Well, Blaine went into the kitchen, Marlie stayed at the doorframe, watching as her brother scared his boyfriend so much flour went all over the both of them.

Carole, who had known Blaine was sneaking up from behind, merely laughed. "Hello, dear." She said, giving Blaine a hug, and clearly not caring about the flour getting on her clothes.

"Hello, Mrs. Hummel. It smells good in here." Blaine said, inhaling deeply.

"I would hope so. We've been at this all day, and now I have to try to get flour out of these jeans." Kurt pouted, giving Blaine a playful shove.

Blaine play-faked injury. "Oh, I'm hit. How will I survive?"

"Quick! Let me kiss it and make it better." With that, Kurt leaned down and placed a quick peck on Blaine's lips.

Watching from the doorframe, Marlie smiled. This was life was supposed to be like. How could her parents think this was wrong when it felt so good and right?

Blaine seemed to remember Marlie standing in the doorway. "Sorry, Marlie; kinda forgot you were standing there." He laughed a little.

"Don't mind me" she replied. "I'm cool. I know you'll get to me eventually."

Kurt looked at Blaine. ''What does she mean?"

Blaine started. "Oh dear God, Kurt. Marlie's my sister! She came here to meet you and your family."

Kurt walked over to where Marlie was standing. "So, your Blaine's sister?"

Marlie nodded cautiously. "Yes, his older sister."

Kurt's face lit up "Oh my gosh, you have to tell me all the embarrassing things he did as a baby."

And before either Anderson sibling could respond, Marlie found herself whisked away to the "diva cave" that is Kurt Hummel's bedroom.

The rest of the afternoon went pretty much stress free; although there would be much teasing on Kurt's part once he found out that Blaine had major separation anxiety as a toddler and his parents couldn't go anywhere without him screaming his lungs out. Marlie shot her brother a look of apology. He just sent her one that said, ''I'm going to kill you and make it look like a bloody accident."

After dinner found them in the living room talking about Marlie's visit and the unfortunate events that led up to it.

Burt looked like he was ready to kill someone. "It was bad enough what I'd heard about your father before, no offense, but this takes the cake."

Finn nodded in agreement. "Yeah, to not only not allow you to see your brother for three years, but then to kick you out when you decided enough is enough. That's just low. Kurt may only be my step-brother, but if someone told me I couldn't see him for three years, I'd probably knock his lights out."

Marlie smiled at this. This was definitely the way life should be.

"In any case, there's nothing I can do about it now. I'm just lucky I started saving money for an apartment when I could." Marlie said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, but where are you gonna stay until then?" Burt asked, looking concerned.

Marlie's face faltered. She hadn't quite thought of that; she had forgotten about Dalton's "no girl" rule, and besides, she wouldn't do that to her brother.

Luckily, Kurt saw the look on her face. "You don't have a place yet, do you?" he asked, putting a hand on her arm. She shook her head silently.

He looked at his dad. "Dad, do you think…" Burt smiled at him. "I was thinking the exact same thing, sport."

Marlie looked at them in horror, knowing what they were thinking. "No! I can't let you do that for me! You barely even know me!"

Carole stooped beside her and placed an arm around her shoulder. "Hey now; none of that. After all Blaine's done for Kurt, he's practically family. That makes you family too."

That did it. Marlie broke off into a full on crying jag. Not out of sadness, but out of a feeling she couldn't quite place. It was a mixture of happiness, acceptance, love, and a whole bunch of other emotions all rolled into one.

When the crying stopped and subsided to sniffling, she rubbed her eyes. Then she went and gave both Burt and Carole a hug. "Thank you both." She said. "This means so much."

"So, Marlie, do you sing?" Burt asked, trying to clear the air of all the depression in the room.

Marlie laughed. "If you're asking do I sing like Blaine, then no, I don't. But yes, I do sing a little bit."

"Why is it impossible to get a straight answer out of you, Marl?" Blaine asked.

"Because there's no fun in it." She replied. "Anyway, what I meant was, while my darling brother prefers his top 40 stuff, I like to stick with oldies, such as Patsy Cline or The Ronettes. "

"Sounds interesting; can you sing for us now?" Kurt asked; his eyes wide at the thought of "new" artists to try.

"I don't see why not." Marlie said. She cleared her throat and began to sing.

_I fall to pieces__  
><em>_Each time I see you again__  
><em>_I fall to pieces__  
><em>_How can I be just your friend___

_You want me to act__  
><em>_Like we've never kissed__  
><em>_You want me to forget__  
><em>_Pretend we've never met__  
><em>_And I try and I try__  
><em>_But I haven't yet__  
><em>_You walk by and I fall to pieces___

_I fall to pieces__  
><em>_Each time someone speaks your name__  
><em>_I fall to pieces__  
><em>_Time only adds to the pain___

_You tell me to find someone else to love__  
><em>_Someone who loves me too__  
><em>_The way you used to do__  
><em>_But each time I go out with someone new__  
><em>_You walk by and I fall to pieces_

When she finished, Marlie looked up with a smile. "Well? Did you like it?"

"You have a wonderful voice, Marlie. Were you ever in Glee club?" Carole asked.

Marlie shook her head. "No, I wanted to be, but I never had any time."

"Translation: our parents wouldn't let her." Blaine said; the disgust evident on his face.

"Now that's not necessarily true…" Marlie started to say, but she was cut off by her cell phone.

"'Pretty Girl Rock', Marl; seriously?" Blaine asked, clearly amused.

"If I recall you were the one that set it as such, now quite please, it's the bank." She pressed the talk button. "Marilyn Elise Anderson, how may I help you?"

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Marilyn?"

"What? She likes Marlie a lot better. Wouldn't you?" he stopped and thought about what he just said, and who he had just asked. "Scratch that."

Kurt smiled. "Smart boy."

When Marlie got off the phone, she was livid. "I'm gonna kill him! This is bullshit! He can't do this!" she was ranting.

"Whoa, Marlie. Slow down and back up. What happened?" Finn asked. He had been quite this whole time, mainly to let the situation sink in.

Marlie took a deep breath. "Apparently our father dearest thinks he can just take all the money from my bank account and then freeze it so that I have no access to put money into said account!" (A/N: I have no idea how banking works, for the sake of the story, this is how it is. Please no flames!)

Blaine stood up, enraged. "He can't do that!"

"Apparently he can. His name was still on my account; Claimed he wanted me to keep it there in case of an "emergency"." Marlie said; putting air quotes around emergency.

"Lot of good that did; what are you going to do now?" Burt asked.

"I'll have to get a job and start from scratch. Hey, bud, do you know if that girl's school by you is looking for teachers or help?"

Blaine shook his head. ''I really don't. I mean, I'm sure they could use something. There's always need for help over there."

Marlie nodded. "Alright. I'll throw together a resume tonight and head over there tomorrow. I'm not gonna let a little set back like this slow me down!"

_**So, chapter 2 is done. I was gonna make it shorter than this, but Marlie kinda got out of control. The song Marlie sang, in case you want to know, is I Fall to Pieces by Patsy Cline. Anyway, little fun fact, Marlie actually is a nickname for Marilyn, which is why I picked it, and her middle name is a tribute to a friend of mine and fellow Gleek, Elise. Anyway, hope y'all like this chapter! I will try to make the wait not as long this time! Cookies and Klisses to all who review!**_


End file.
